Merry Christmas!
by Imitation Angel
Summary: 00!fem27, Christmas!fic for Silent-melody2413. Two-shot, AU. "You guys...are..UNDER THE MISTLETOE BABY! GET IT ON, ENMA." hiatus


Part 1 of a two-shot for **Silent-melody2413**. I really wanted to make a Christmas!fic, so it's not a one-shot ;A; I still have time to post this! It's 11:48 PM at where I live (therefore, technically still Christmas D:!)

This contains 00!fem27 and other side pairings like 8059.

This is my first time writing Enma and his guardians (unless you count Vongola Cafe), so I apologize if it comes off sounding awkward and OOC.

Tsuna is 18 here (everyone's ages lines up accordingly)

This is AU. Tsuna is the sole heiress to the Vongola company. Her 'guardians' are her bodyguards.

Reborn is still her tutor.

Happy holidays, everyone!

Things it may contain the next chapter:

- Brotherly-like VARIA members

- Parent-like Arcobaleno

and Dino. Yes, his mere presence deserves a note.

* * *

><p>"REBORN!" The anguished cry was followed by a crash, signifying that the young Decimo had tripped over some malicious, common, every-day household object. Again.<p>

Downstairs at the dining room table, the Arcobaleno smirked as he lowered his fedora brim until it cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Reborn-kun, would you like some more eggs?" Nana asked, smiling angelically at the debonair.

"No thank you, Maman. I'll just take some from Dame-Tsuna's plate."

* * *

><p>Tsuna banged on her door, clad in nothing but a sheer tank top and incredibly short shorts. She twisted the door knob in vain. It was of no use; Reborn had locked her in from the outside. She didn't even <em>know <em>how he did it. He was taking advantage of his sleeping place in her room, _again. _She sank down against the door, biting her lip to stop from crying. This was her last Christmas in Japan. It wasn't fair for Reborn to do this to her.

After several minutes of wallowing in self-pity, she glanced at her bed again, staring at the outfit that lay there. She could easily climb out of her window and knock at the front door, but she didn't want to do it with so little clothing on. She contemplated on the course of action some more, sighing in defeat as she concluded that there was no other way out of it.

Tsuna slid on the red fabric, surprised on how soft it felt before realizing how short it was. It barely skirted her knees. She pulled on the detached sleeves and leggings whilst trying to pull the dress down at the same time, shivering when she realized the dress exposed her shoulders.

She was pulling up the window when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Reborn was—her mom and the kids—

"MAMAN!" Tsuna yelled, waving frantically when they didn't respond to her. Reborn was the only one who turned around, holding up a ginormous sign that read...

Tsuna squinted her eyes to read. "Don't forget the hat."

...Hat?

She looked at her bed again, her eyes sweeping it for a hat. She saw it on the corner, dangling off of her bedpost. Why hadn't she noticed that? When she turned back to look out the window, they had disappeared.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried in frustration as she stomped over to the hat. When she lifted it up, a piece of paper fluttered out. She bent down to pick it up.

_Look in your closet._

Tsuna picked her way daintily over her room, which was filled with presents for her friends. To say that she was surprised when she saw the big, light brown sack in her closet was an understatement. There was another slip of paper on top of it.

_Be Santa._

Horror filled her face as realization dawned on her. Reborn had planned this all along—stealing all of her clothes, leading everyone out of the house—he had her cornered. She knew he could turn the tables against her any time he wanted. Tsuna cursed his existence, sighing again as she stood up to face her full length mirror. She carefully arranged the hat over her hair, and couldn't help but observe her reflection. The dress, like everything else, had a white trim. Three cotton balls of cloth decorated the dress front, the end of her hat, and hung off ribbons on her leggings. She looked kind of...pretty. Tsuna flushed at the thought. Her? Pretty? Please. Okay, maybe a little cute?

...She slapped herself when she realized what she was doing. Huffing, she started to pack all of the presents in the bag, stuffing in a few candy canes for good measure. When she finished, she groaned—how was she going to going to get the huge bag out of the window? She could barely carry it over one shoulder. Her ears pricked when she heard a click on her door. She rushed over to it, gasping when she saw an intricate timepiece on the knob that read 0:00. She tried the doorknob.

It opened.

...Reborn was scum. _Scum_, Tsuna thought contemptuously.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto was surprised when he heard a knock on his door. The sushi shop was closed in spirit of Christmas, and his old man was supposed to be in the countryside visiting relatives, so he couldn't fathom who else it could be.<p>

"Who's at the door, Takeshi?" Gokudera asked, fiddling with an airplane model on his desk.

"Haha, I'm not sure! I'll go check," he answered. His surprise at seeing Tsuna at the front door was obvious.

"Sorry Takeshi-kun, but I let myself with the key under the mat," Tsuna apologized off the bat. Takeshi forced his jaw shut and motioned for her to come in, noticing how she was shivering.

"Who is it—" Hayato had a similar reaction after seeing the brunette. "T-Tsuna!" A light blush tinged his cheeks.

"You're here too, Hayato-kun! That makes my work a little easier," Tsuna said sheepishly as she reached into the bag to draw out two parcels. She gave the red one to Gokudera and the blue one to Yamamoto.

"May I ask why you're dressed like that?" Yamamoto asked as he began to open his present. Gokudera glared at him, as if saying "That was _rude_, baseball idiot."

"It was Reborn's idea," Tsuna said. Both guardians flinched when her aura took on a dark tone.

Gokudera was the first to see what his present was. "Tsuna, you didn't have to..." In his hands was a copy of the piano book he had wanted so much that he had been working multiple jobs for.

Tsuna smiled warmly. "I wanted to." She squeaked when Yamamoto suddenly embraced her.

"Thanks, Tsuna! I really wanted this baseball bat, but they were sold out at all the stores near here."

Gokudera made a noise of indignation before standing up to hug her too. Tsuna blushed and hugged her two bodyguards—her guardians—back.

"We'll give you our presents later," Yamamoto said as he released her at the same time Gokudera did. The two shared a knowing look. Tsuna remained oblivious as she handed them both a candy cane.

"Merry Christmas!" she said as she started for the door.

"Merry Christmas!" the two returned, still slightly blushing from how pretty Tsuna looked.

When Tsuna closed the door behind her, Gokudera punched Yamamoto's shoulder. "What was that about?"

"Oh come on Hayato, admit it, she looked really pretty!"

"Of course she does!" Yamamoto laughed at the indignant reply.

"Don't tell me you weren't affected by it either," he teased, flicking the bomber's forehead. "Don't worry though, I only have eyes for _you_."

Gokudera flushed. "S-Shut up.."

* * *

><p>"Haru's coming!" Haru yelled as she sprinted to the door.<p>

"Wait, Haru-chan!" Kyoko called out, sliding her oven mitts off as she ran to catch up with her best friend.

Haru opened the door, pleasantly surprised to see Tsuna waiting outside. "Tsuna-chan! Come inside! Hahi!" she squealed as she took in the brunette's outfit. "Haru loves that outfit! Let me draw it!" Without even waiting for Tsuna to give her reply, she rushed off to find her sketchbook. Kyoko smiled at her friends antics and greeted Tsuna.

"Tsu-chan, what brings you here?" she asked curiously after she praised how cute Tsuna looked. The brunette took out three gift wrapped presents before entering the Sasagawa house and closing the door behind her (her sack wouldn't fit in the door. To get it out of her _own _door, she had to take out the presents before loading them in on the other side of the door. _Twice. _And it just barely fit in her car trunk.) There were two matching pink ones, and one bright yellow one.

"The outfit was Reborn's idea," Tsuna said, wincing. However, she had gotten more or less used to the light clothing, even trying to convince herself that she was at least showing holiday spirit. She handed one of the pink ones to Kyoko, and the second pink one to Haru when she arrived. "I wanted to give everyone their gifts today. Is onii-chan home? This one is for him."

"I think onii-chan is at the recreation center with Hana-chan. I'll give it to him when he gets home," Kyoko answered.

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna smiled, opening the door to retrieve another present from her sack—this one was wrapped in black. "If it's not asking too much, could you give this to Hana-san when you see her?"

"No problem." Kyoko stacked it on top of her brother's gift on a table.

"Hahi, stay still Tsuna-chan! I'm almost done!"

Tsuna smiled grimly as she tried not to fidget as Haru's eyes watched her like a hawk. Meanwhile, Kyoko started to open her gift, gasping in wonder when she saw the prized hair accessory package she had been wanting to get for a while. She gingerly set the gift down on the couch before running up to hug Tsuna whilst jumping up and down.

"Thank you so much, Tsu-chan!" Tsuna blushed with pleasure, as Haru set down her pencil and started to eagerly open her present. For the first time in ages, the whole house was completely silent as Haru looked at her present. Tsuna was shocked as Haru suddenly started crying.

"H-Haru-chan, what's wrong?" the brunette asked worriedly. Haru sniffled before abruptly turning to glomp Tsuna.

"H-Haru loves her present and Tsuna-chan! So so much!" she emphasized as she tried to refrain from bawling her eyes out. Her present consisted of rare fabrics that had been recently all over the news; Tsuna had only been able to secure a small amount. Kyoko pulled them in a big group hug.

When Haru finally settled down, Tsuna bid them a 'Merry Christmas' after giving them each a candy cane.

"Haru thinks that Enma-kun is a very lucky man..."

Kyoko nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Kufufu, could you check who's at the door, Chrome?"<p>

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

The blue-haired enigmatic turned back to the intense poker game he was trying to beat his idiot apprentice at.

"Would you just give up already, pineapple-shishou. You know I'm going to win," Fran intoned.

Mukuro restrained his urge to hit the green-haired kid.

"Mukuro-sama. It's Tsuna-chan," Chrome said softly as she led the brunette behind her whilst carrying a rather large, indigo box and a candy cane. Mukuro set down his cards, surprised at the fact that his boss would come visit. Tsuna seemed to shrink at the glares she received due to her interrupting their game (although all of them were at first momentarily stunned at her appearance).

"S-Sorry," she squeaked as she gave Mukuro the package and a candy cane before bowing. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Tsuna-chan," Chrome called out after her. Tsuna nodded to show that she heard before closing the door shut behind her.

"Pineapple-shishou, is that your girlfriend?" Fran monotoned. M.M. stiffened at the thought of new competition.

"Ne, show us what you got-byon!" Ken said excitedly, the cards forgotten. Chikusa pushed up his glasses, silent and stoic as always as he looked at Ken in distaste.

Mukuro himself was incredibly curious, slitting an opening in the side with a knife before discarding the wrapping paper. It was a book about psychology by one of the most sought-after authors in the world.

"Borriinng," Fran said, his tone reflecting what he said. "I thought it'd be lingerie or something."

Mukuro rolled up one of the more intact pieces of wrapping paper and whacked his apprentice over the head with it. "Kids like you shouldn't be interested in those type of things, kufufu." However, the gesture sincerely touched him—few people knew that he was a major in psychology. "Chrome, what did you get?"

The shy girl turned around with tear-filled eyes as she held a giant, fluffy plushie in her arms. It looked exactly like Fukurou, their owl that had died not too long ago.

"Crybaby," M.M. muttered. Mukuro stood up and wiped Chrome's tears away, causing the pixie-like girl to sputter in protest.

_Sawada Tsunaruhime...you never cease to interest me,_ Mukuro thought. He smirked, knowing what laid in store for her.

* * *

><p>"I'll bite you to death for trespassing, herbivore," came his automatic response.<p>

"H-Hie, Hibari-san! I'm sorry, I'll be going now! Merry Christmas!"

The aloof guardian opened his eyes to see what had landed next to his head. A few tears into the purple gift wrapping later revealed food for Hibird and various new toys. For him, there was a candy cane and a cell phone charm in the shape of a skylark. A rare smile graced his face.

"Today is the day you become a man, Loser-Enma," Koyo grinned.

"I think we should take it down before someone actually shows up," Enma said meekly. Right at that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get the door—" Rauji started, only to be cut off by Koyo.

"No way," he hissed. "It's Enma's time to shine!" With that, he pushed Enma towards the door. The redhead stumbled before catching himself on the doorknob.

"Koyo-san," Enma said, his eyes pleading.

Koyo shook his head deviously. "Hurry up and open the door, whoever's on the other side must be impatient."

Enma gulped and opened the door, only to have his cheeks fill with color as he saw who it was.

"Tsunaru..." Koyo and Rauji felt their jaws slacken when they saw her. It was at this unfortunate time that Julie waltzed in the room, followed by Adelheid. Julie, with his ever so flirtatious nature, ran up to Tsuna the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Well aren't you a cutie," he said as he held her hand. "My name is—" He was cut off by Enma, who was strangely serious as he gripped his wrist.

"That's Tsunaru."

"Oh." Julie raised a brow, but removed his hand.

"Adelheid."

The ascetic woman seemed to know exactly what Enma wanted as she dragged Julie out of the room whilst issuing various death threats.

"Sorry for intruding, Enma-kun," Tsuna apologized as she reached inside the sack that she was carrying with her. Enma slowly closed his eyes, cursing whichever god was responsible for this type of torture. Every inch of milky white skin, he wanted to caress—just on display. He could look, but he couldn't touch. He reopened his eyes as he steeled himself.

"Here." A dark red package was thrust to his face. He accepted it, holding it awkwardly as he wondered if he should invite her in. But...he began to distance himself from her. Koyo would call him a coward later, but right now he needed to preserve his sanity.

"Come in, it's freezing out there," he said, after earlier observing her cheeks, rosy from the cold. Tsuna nodded and closed the door behind her, looking expectantly at him as he held her gift. He slowly began to tear away the wrapping paper, looking confusedly at the star-shaped bottle which it held. It was filled with paper stars.

"I couldn't think of anything else to give you, I'm sorry!" She bowed in embarrassment. "But..." she came over to where he stood to lifted the cork top, reaching inside with her slim fingers to withdraw a scroll. "You write your wish on here, and it'll come true."

Koyo snorted in the background. Rauji, however, was utterly captivated.

Tsuna held his hand up, placing the scroll in his open palm and closing his fingers around it. "Merry Christmas, Enma-kun," she said. Enma gazed down at her face, completely taken by her lovely features that exclaimed 'ravish me!' It was only when she was almost out the door when he remembered something.

"Wait, Tsunaru! I have something to give you too." Tsuna turned around, surprised, with the rosy tint still on her cheeks (Shittopi, in her omniscient vantage point, was suspecting that it wasn't from the cold).

Enma ran to his room, gingerly placing his gift from Tsuna on his desk before grabbing a small box that was wrapped with a ribbon. He took the stairs two at a time, surprising himself and everybody else when he managed not to trip.

"For you," he said as he held up the box, panting slightly from overexertion.

Tsuna took the box from him, lifting the lid carefully, and gasping softly when she saw what was in it.

"C-Could you help me put this on?" Tsuna said immediately, flushing when she realized what she had just asked. "If it's not a bother..."

"I don't mind," Enma said just as breathlessly as she handed him the golden heart-shaped locket and turned around, sweeping her hair out of the way. He fastened the necklace on her, his eyes riveted on how perfect it looked on her when she turned back around.

"Thank you so much, Enma-kun," she whispered as she touched the locket. He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Koyo.

"You guys...are..UNDER THE MISTLETOE BABY! GET IT ON, ENMA," Koyo boomed. Tsuna and Enma flushed scarlet as they trailed their eyes up to the red berries that was tacked on top of the doorway.

"Not now, Koyo-san..."

"Enma...w-why don't we follow Christmas tradition?" Tsuna suggested. Enma was presented with the perfect opportunity.

"Only if you're fine with it, Tsunaru," he answered, willing the heat in his cheeks to cool. She nodded her affirmative. The centripetal force seemed to work its magic as they got closer together. Enma placed a hand at the small of her back and cupped her cheek with the other. Tsuna's eyes fluttered shut right before their lips met.

The way they molded perfectly together—the perfect fit of her lips against his—the way she felt—her scent—he would remember everything, and would never let himself forget. While they weren't inexperienced, it was their first time exploring and finding the unique aspects of each other physically. And as far as first times go—their first kiss together was indescribable with mere words.

Koyo cleared his throat meaningfully, averting his eyes. The two leapt apart, as if electrified.

"Sorry, I got carried away," Enma apologized. His eyes were fearful—he didn't know how he could live if he was refused even Tsuna's presence.

"No, that...was...good..." Tsuna breathed, her cheeks flaming up again.

Enma wasn't sure if he should take that as a sign that she enjoyed it. "Merry Christmas," he said softly.

"Merry Christmas."

The redhead was in a daze as he closed the door behind him. Koyo ran up to him and gave him a nougie. "Loser-Enma, you're all grown up now!" Enma didn't bother telling him that that wasn't his first kiss.

"Enma, we just got an invitation from Reborn to a party," Adelheid announced as she walked into the room, dragging a beaten up Julie behind her.

That worked efficiently enough to snap Enma out of his trance. "What?"

"It's held at Sawada's house in approximately half an hour."

That set the redhead into a frenzy of movements.

* * *

><p>Tsuna brushed her fingers past her lips for the fiftieth time in the last half hour as she walked towards her car. She couldn't stop remembering the—<p>

"Santa! Santa!" The childish cries broke her out of her thoughts as several children crowded around her.

"Do you have something for us?" they chorused. Tsuna set down her sack, rummaging through for some candy canes. It had shrunk considerably in size, but still held some gifts for other people that were _conveniently not living in Japan_. How did Reborn expect her to figure that out? Her hands stopped as she felt several balls of fluff. They were a set that she was going to give to Basil, a friend who lived in Italy with her never-present father, but she supposed that she always could go buy him a gift tomorrow. She handed each children one of the fat, circular bird-like plushies with a candy cane.

"Merry Christmas!" The children screamed with glee and all hugged her at once. Tsuna laughed and bent down to hug them back. A certain redhead who was passing by noticed the scene, his eyes completely enraptured by her idiosyncratic beauty.

* * *

><p>Tsuna parked her car neatly, shutting the trunk when she lifted her santa-sack out of it. She dragged it to the doorway, too tired to lift it up on her shoulder—and inserted her house key in the doorknob. It made a clicking sound before opening. Tsuna walked in—<p>

Only to be ambushed by tons of confetti.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna's outfit is based on this manga cap - from Kyou Koi Wo Hajimemasu -<p>

i18(.)mangareader(.)net/kyou-koi-wo-hajimemasu/69/kyou-koi-wo-hajimemasu-2492363(.)jpg

Just remove the parentheses D


End file.
